Behind Her Scenes
by ArisaAi
Summary: A series of One-shots featuring Black Widow for the most part, although there will be quite a bit of Romanogers, with a few Clintasha and/or Hulktasha.
1. This Is Your Own Fault Tony

****ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO MARVEL**I OWN NONE OF THIS****

**~STEVE POV~**

Tony and I entered the shared kitchen at Avengers Tower to grab more glasses and alcohol for the roof party.

"I still think that was a little far, Tony. You don't say things like that to women." I told him

"Do me a favor, Cap and grab some of the glasses out of the cabinet over there." He replied completely ignoring what I said.

"Telling her that finding a nice guy and settling down is going to straighten her out is bad enough. But telling her that she'll never find a nice guy, so she might as well sleep with you is so much worse." I said, not moving.

"Glasses." Tony said, pointing to a bank of cabinets off to the left.

I opened the first one only to find Natasha curled up inside. I looked at her, not too surprised she'd been able to fit in there, and then back at Tony. He was bent over in the refrigerator, mumbling to himself. I looked back at Natasha. "Trying to get back at Tony?" I whispered. She gave a slight nod, and I softly closed the cabinet. I looked through three more cabinets before Tony realized I still had no glasses.

"What are you doing? They're right in the first cabinet." Tony huffed

"I guess I just have old man vision, I can't find them. Come find them with your young eyes." I told him, stepping out of the line of fire, since I wasn't sure what Natasha was going to do.

"Look with your special eyes!" He exclaimed looking at me expectantly.

I gave him a blank stare. He deflated and said, "Never mind, something else you missed, Capsicle."

He came over and dramatically threw open the door to the cabinet Natasha was hiding in.

"My bra-AHHHHHH!" He screamed like a little girl as he saw her.

This time she did surprise me. Somehow, she had a glass full of water or, more likely, vodka, and she had pulled a gun from God-knows-where. She pulled the trigger. Tony stepped back clutching his chest, and promptly fell to the floor.

"You had to shoot him?" I asked

"Blanks." She said nonchalantly, waving her gun a little.

I chuckled and looked at Natasha. "Do I even want to ask where all that came from?"

She just smirked at me and said "Girl's gotta have her secrets, Rogers."

Tony started to stir, and I asked "Can I see that gun?"

She tossed it to me and I promptly pointed it at Tony. He opened his eyes to see Captain America pointing a gun at him. He whimpered and curled up in a ball.

"Don't be a jerk to women any more, Stark." I told him

"Oh my god, Tony. You wet yourself!" Natasha exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Who wet themselves, now?" Bruce asked as he strolled in. He looked down at Tony on the ground, up to me standing over him pointing a gun, and finally to Natasha who was still in the cabinet.

"You guys were taking a while, so I came to see if I could help, but," He threw up his hands in surrender, "I don't want any part of whatever this is." He slowly walked backwards out of the room as Tony started to beg Bruce to not leave us alone with him.

"You need a hand getting out of there?" I asked Natasha

She shook her head and popped out of the cabinet like a cork out of champagne. She gracefully landed, and strode out of the room.

"Need my gun back, Rogers" She called back to me.

"Blanks, Stark. It's just full of blanks." I told him


	2. Steve and the Flying Toasters 1

**These are my first fanfics, even though I've been reading the for years. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**So, this was originally meant to be a series of one-shots, but the several I was working on grew out of control, so several of these chapters will be for one story line. I'll be naming the chapters to help keep track. This chapter is not a followup to the first one, but the next chapter will be.**

**Cheers!**

****I DON'T OWN ANY OF WHAT YOU RECOGNIZE****

Steve had gotten used to his routine by now. If Thor was in residence, then the majority of Steve's time would be devoted to keeping his teammates safe from the inevitable thrown toaster. Every morning, from 6 am to 10 am was set aside for guard duty in the shared kitchen. He would have preferred to have some time in the gym, or learning more about his teammates, Especially Natasha. She was like a closed book with an animated cover.

Last week he had to dive to save Clint. Yesterday it was Pepper. He was still very angry about that. Pepper wasn't like the rest of them, and Thor could have killed her.

This morning, it ended up being Natasha.

He smelled the burnt Pop tarts and looked around to see who was in the vicinity. There was Nat, by the kitchen island, and Tony and Clint were on the couches over by the TV. He heard Thor's yell of frustration, and saw him pick up the toaster, facing Nat. He jumped to intercept the toaster as soon Thor let go of it. He managed to catch it before it hit Nat, but not before he knocked her down. They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs, Steve on top of her.

"Whoa Rogers, I'd say yes if you asked nicely." She told him playfully

He held up the toaster.

"I was getting ready to duck. I just wanted to see you blush." She said drily. He stood up, and gave her a hand up.

"Seriously though, if I asked?" He queried, thinking it was more of her teasing.

"Yeah, something about your eyes makes me feel like I could be good again. Not have all this red in my ledger." She said softly, looking unusually vulnerable.

"Natasha Romanoff, you _ARE _a good person." He told her, holding her face between his hands. Then she stood on tiptoes and kissed him. He was started by all the passion and fire she poured into that kiss. No one else would suspect the depth of emotion Nat had. She pulled back and Steve was dazed.

"Uncomfortable, Steve?" She asked huskily

"Still not the word I would use."He walked off to think about what her offer really meant.


	3. Steve and the Flying Toasters 2

**With AOU having come out, it's fairly safe to assume that my stories are now AU.**

**This setting is assuming that the Avengers are living at Avengers Tower, and Thor is in residence, and that he behaves like a child over his Pop Tarts.**

**I don't own any characters that you recognize, Disney does. I make no money from this.**

**This is the followup to Steve and the Flying Toasters 1.**

***STEVE POV***

There I was, next morning at 6am in the kitchen. I was sketching Natasha catching a ride during the Battle of New York when I felt someone watching me. I looked up and glanced around, not seeing anyone.

"Clint or Natasha, just let me know you're there. I have better things to do than be a paranoid old man."

Nat came tumbling out of a ceiling vent.

"A simple 'Good Morning' would have sufficed." I told her drily.

"Where's the fun in that?" She glanced at my sketchpad, "What are you sketching? Is it me?" She looked me in the eye and said in her most sultry voice "Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?"

I felt myself blushing and had to think of something to say. "I, uh, I, geez, take me out to dinner first. I'm an old fashioned guy."

She snatched my sketch pad while I was stammering. She leafed through it, "You know some of these are very good." She paused at one in particular, and I felt a stab of dread as I realized which one it had to be. We had all gone down to one of Tony's beach houses for a week, and I had felt absolutely inspired when I saw her sunbathing in a bikini. I couldn't stop myself, and had sat under a nearby umbrella and sketched her. It was one of my favorites.

"What's with all these sketches of me? You got a crush, Rogers?"

"Your figure is very… drawable?" I told her, trying for any sort of plausible answer.

She tore out the swimsuit one and handed back the sketchbook. "I'll keep this one."

She walked off to the elevator and left.

_*Two hours later*_

Not Natasha again! I knew I wasn't going to make it, and she had seemed distracted ever since she came back down. I stretched out my hand as if I could call the toaster to me like Magneto.

_I have to save her,_ I thought with all of me. I felt a sudden peace and something flew into my hand, launching the toaster back at Thor and the both of them out of the window.

"Whoops." I said

I looked at the hammer in my hands. Mjolnir was in my hands. **_I had CALLED MJOLNIR_**_. _

Natasha looked out the Thor sized hole in the window to the ground below. "Oh, good, he's up and walking. We can just wait for him. I kinda want to see his face with you holding that." She took out her phone and snapped a picture of me holding Mjolnir. "Aw, that turned out awesome! Definitely going to Instagram this." She looked back up at me and asked, "Hey, you want to go out for dinner later?"

"Who all is coming?" I asked

"Hopefully me at the end of the night," I turned bright red "Just us. I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Oh. Well, how does 7pm sound?" I replied

"Perfect. But I wasn't really joking about the first thing." She flashed a full smile, radiant and sultry.

The elevator doors opened and Thor stepped out. I was still holding Mjolnir.

"Thou hast picked up Mjolnir! How?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"Actually, I called Mjolnir. He's as sick of your shit as me. Stop throwing the damn toasters around Thor." I felt inspired and added, "Or there will be no more Pop tarts ever again in the tower." I handed back Mjolnir and walked to the elevator.

"Shall we go?"

She was messing with her phone as she walked towards the elevator and me. "That was funny and sad at the same time. Glad I got it on video."

"You're kinda scary, but in the best way." I told her as the elevator doors closed behind us.


End file.
